


metronome heartbeat

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [101]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: lazy, early morning bed cuddles; aziraphale fawns over crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	metronome heartbeat

crowley rests upon his breast, head laid atop a soft, curving form. one that rises and falls in smooth rhythm, taking in every breath thoughtfully, with caution, as if the very air around them was something delicate. aziraphale's always been like that, so kind, a gentle touch to any creature within arm's reach.

crowley is oh so achingly thankful he'd been close enough for aziraphale to notice him in eden. his lover, his beloved, his _angel._ it's a bright, golden swirling in his chest, like spirals of christmas lights and lemon drop sunshine. he tucks himself further into aziraphale's arms, seeking an embrace that finds him before he even raises his voice to request it.

"it's getting cold out there, little one." aziraphale whispers - _little one, little one, crowley likes being his little one_ \- "you ought to snuggle up, wouldn't want you getting frostbite."

crowley groans, _thoroughly_ ignoring him. though he can't bear to ignore for too long. "'m not sensitive just b'cus i'm a snake."

"your shaking says otherwise." aziraphale teases, rubbing the thin, firm knots of his spine, and soothing crowley's shivers.

"bed's nice and warm," crowley mumbles, groping at covers beyond his lazy, tired fingertips. aziraphale grabs them without struggle, tucking crowley in up to his cheekbones.

"so lethargic already, what will i do with you?" he asks, carrying a sweetness that betrays the words.

"tolerate me." crowley scoffs, resting face down against aziraphale now.

"oh," aziraphale combs through ginger curls, twirling them around his fingers like a ribbon dancer's silk. "i intend to do much more than that, my dear."

"lm'kph wh'mp?" crowley speaks through muffled fabric - _'like what?'_

and aziraphale's smile is audible, doting over crowley as a doe does over her newborn fawn. "to love you, for all eternity."

crowley makes a pleased, humming little noise. he quite likes the sound of that. _eternity._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
